Best Bride Contest
LINE PLAY X CanCam Best Bride Contest '''is a voting contest where you participate and vote for the best looking bride or groom. '''Theme: June brides in love ~ Dazzling beauty in a dress ~ __TOC__ Event Participation Preliminaries will take place from 11AM, May 30, 2017 to 11AM, June 4th (GMT+9). * It costs 2,000 gems to enter one entry. You can enter up to 10 times. Entering the contest will give you an exclusive CanCam special Bride Badge for free! * Each time someone votes for you, you'll receive 50 points. * Any contestant that wears one of the 12 CanCam33 gacha items will receive an extra 100 points per vote received. Event Points and Voting Event points can be earned during the preliminaries. You can obtain event points by entering with an entry and receiving points, or voting up to 10 times each day. * Any contestant that wears one of the 12 CanCam33 Gacha items will receive an extra 100 points per vote received. If not, you'll only receive 50 points for each vote you receive. * Voting will give you 10 points every time you vote for someone. At max, you can get 100 points each day from voting. * All rewards received from event points are sent directly to the player's closet. * The top 1,000 people who gave the most votes to the first place winner will each get 10 as a prize! Prizes In order to receive the prize, tap on the yellow "Check points" button at the top of the event page. If you have enough points, it will allow you to receive the prize. * '10pt - '''CanCam Dreaming Bouquet *'100pt - 'CanCam Lovely Tiara * '''300pt - '''CanCam Dreaming Hairstyle *'500pt - 'Interior CanCam Bridal Staircase * '''700pt - '''CanCam Dreaming Dress * '''1,000pt - ' CanCam Flower Petal Shower Aura * '2,000pt -' Interior CanCam Wedding Horses * '3,000pt - '''Interior CanCam Bridal Car * '''5,000pt - ' CanCam Lovely Lips Deco Flowerpetal.gif Cancamlips.gif Finals Finals take place from 11AM, June 8th to 11AM, June 11th (GMT+9). * Your first vote is free, but any vote after that costs 300 Gems. You can vote as many times as you'd like. Every time you vote, you'll get one of the 6 Interior Balloons at random. It is possible to receive duplicates. The top 10 and top 3 winners will have their avatar profiles visible to all LINE PLAY users. Their avatar images may be used for promotional purposes. * Winners of the CanCam prize will be selected from the top 10 finalists by the CanCam editorial desk after the contest ends and will be announced in a notice. The announcement is scheduled to be made in the middle of June. * The nicknames of the top 3 winners that will be added to the prize items will use their nicknames as of 11AM, June 12 (GMT+9). Ranking Prizes The top 3 will receive a Cash prize and a special banner item with their nickname on it. * 1st Place - 1,000 * 2nd Place - 500 * 3rd Place - 300 * The Top 10 receive 100 and a CanCam accessory Top10 Banner. One of the winners will be selected by the CanCam editorial desk will appear in the actual CanCam magazine! A special interior item will also be sent out for free. Other * You will be disqualified if you cheat in any way when entering or voting in this contest. Gallery badgeu.png|CanCam special Bride Badge for submitting an entry Junebride.png Happy weddin.png Junebride1.png Balloon.png|Balloons you can receive for voting for Top 10 Category:Event Category:CanCam